Convention centers and similar meeting facilities are designed with quick and easy modification in mind. That is, such facilities need to accommodate different groups, products and shows in relatively short spans of time so that they are designed to allow for quick and easy changes to the layout and appearance of the facility.
It would be advantageous to develop a reconfigurable display table providing versatility allowing a display table to be reconfigured readily and easily.